Um Novo Rumo
by Nakizinha
Summary: Quem disse que é impossível mudar o destino? Este fic, baseado em outros dois fics, "O Elo" e "Wings of Destiny", de autoria da Fabi e do Felipe, respectivamente, mostra que quando realmente queremos algo até o destino somos capazes de mudar. Porém...


Olá para todos!

A idéia desse fic surgiu ao ler um dos fics da Fabi, **O Elo**. Achei-o um tanto triste, e imaginei um final diferente... Logo em seguida li um fic do Felipe, **Wings of Destiny**, onde ele abordava o mesmo assunto do fic da Fabi. Resolvi misturar as idéias iniciais dos dois e criar um outro fic, só que a minha maneira! 

Fabi, Felipe, esse fic dedico a vocês! Obrigada meus amigos, por permitirem que criasse essa história baseada na de vocês dois e que retirasse alguns trechos de seus fics para utilizá-los no meu. Espero que todos gostem! 

Aconselho a quem não leu os dois fics citados acima que os leia, pois será necessário para um melhor entendimento dessa histõria.

Boa leitura! (Fabi... copiei de você!!! ^^)

**** __

Esse fic vai além do que se é possível... E nos mostra a essência da vida...

****

"Um novo rumo"

__

"A ninguém é possível morrer. 

O "Não matarás" não é um mandamento, mas uma promessa:

"Não poderias matar mesmo que tentasse, 

porque a vida é indestrutível."

Richard Bach – De ponte para o céu

"Pânico e lágrimas. No último dia 20, o Boeing 747 da Companhia Aérea Asato Miyamoto, que voava com destino à Londres, caiu dez minutos após decolar do Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio. Não houve sobreviventes e o corpo de bombeiros ainda trabalha para remover os destroços da aeronave. O estudo da caixa preta foi iniciado esta manhã, com acompanhamento de peritos do Serviço Federal..."

Essa era a notícia que Touya acabara de ler no jornal. Ele fechava o jornal, e continuava imerso em seus pensamentos sentado a mesa da cozinha.

"Touya, meu filho!" – dizia Fujitaka ao se aproximar do filho – "Por que não joga este jornal fora? Isso trás apenas más recordações..."

"Desculpe pai!" – diz Touya ao erguer a cabeça e mostrar a pequena lágrima que escorria em seu rosto.

"Touya... Você prometeu a sua irmã..."

"Eu sei.. eu sei..." – diz Touya enxugando as lágrimas – "Prometi a Sakura não chorar sua morte."

"Pois então! Ela está bem, aonde quer que esteja" – diz Fujitaka olhando para cima através da janela – "A vida continua meu filho!"

Touya se limita a um pequeno sorriso.

"Tomoyo, meu amor!" – diz Eriol ao se aproximar.

"Olá Eriol..." – diz Tomoyo docemente.

Eriol olha dentro dos olhos se sua amada, e sente a falta daquele brilho que sempre o tocava antes.

Ele se senta ao lado de Tomoyo, e coloca suas mãos entre as dele, e lhe diz:

"Eles estão bem! Não fique se lamentando, por favor..."

"Me desculpe Eriol, mas creio que nunca irei me conformar... Se pelo menos Sakura tivesse levado as cartas consigo..."

"Foi tudo muito rápido... Mesmo que ela tivesse as cartas consigo, não teria tempo para invocar sua magia."

"Sabe Eriol, ontem encontrei o Touya..."

"E como ele está?"

"Ele está melhor, eu acho..."

"Que bom! Tenho certeza que ele irá superar tudo isso." 

"É... eu sei..."

"O que foi Tomoyo? O que está lhe afligindo?"

"Ele me contou de um sonho que teve..."

"Um sonho?"

"Sim, onde ele via Sakura."

"Ah, sim... Spinel Sun me contou. Ele conversou com Kero, e ele lhe disse que tanto Touya, quanto Fujitaka sonharam com Sakura."

"Sim, Eriol, mas não falo desse sonho..."

"Não?"

"Não... É algo que deixou Touya muito intrigado, ainda mais pelo fato dele dizer que aquilo não pareceu um sonho..."

Touya caminhava. Ele segurava um pequeno objeto em sua mão direita. E por entre seus dedos, um pequeno cordão podia ser observado...

"Bom dia Yukito!" – dizia Fujitaka ao abrir a porta.

"Bom dia!"

"Entre por favor!"

"Obrigado! O Touya está aqui?"

"Touya? Não... "

Os dois se sentam na sala, e Yukito continua:

"E o senhor, como está?"

"Estou melhor Yukito, obrigado!" – diz Fujitaka com um lindo sorriso.

"A Sakura os tranqüilizou naquele sonho, não?" – pergunta Yukito com um olhar doce ao observar o céu através da janela.

"Sim... Nos deixou mais tranqüilos sim..."

"Yukito!!!" – diz Kero voando e se aproximando.

"Olá Kero, o que foi?" – pergunta Yukito.

"Preciso conversar com Yue..." – diz Kero disfarçadamente a Yukito.

"Bom, eu preciso mesmo ir trabalhar, já está na minha hora." – diz Fujitaka se levantando – "Fiquem a vontade! O Touya deve estar chegando..."

Fujitaka fecha a porta atrás de si, e nesse instante Yukito toma sua forma original.

"O que foi Kerberus?" – diz Yue.

"É melhor me acompanhar..." – diz Kero subindo em direção ao quarto de Sakura.

Yue o acompanha.

"Foi isso mesmo que a Tomoyo lhe disse Eriol?" – pergunta Nakuru sentada no braço da poltrona de seu criador.

"Sim, Nakuru." – responde Eriol.

"Que estranho, mestre..." – diz Spinel Sun voando na direção de Eriol, e se deitando em seu colo.

"Também achei muito estranho..." – continua Eriol.

"Mas pra mim não tem nada demais. Aquilo não passou de um outro sonho. Como seria possível Sakura voltar e esquecer que está morta?" – dizia Nakuru não acreditando nas palavras que tinha ouvido, se levantando e indo em direção a porta – "Vou dar uma saidinha. Até loguinho!"

Nakuru sai da sala e deixa Eriol pensativo.

"O que foi Eriol?" – pergunta Spinel Sun – "O que isso tem de tão grave?"

"Não é nada, Spinel, não é nada..."

"Como não Eriol? Fazia anos que não o via assim, desde os tempos de quando Sakura estava transformando as cartas..."

"Algo me diz Spinel, que aquilo realmente poderia ter acontecido..."

"Não seria melhor conversar com o garoto então?"

"Sim... e parece que ele pensou a mesma coisa..."

"Touya!!!!" – grita Nakuru ao abrir a porta de casa e dar de cara com ele.

"Nakuru..." – diz Touya de cabeça baixa, tentando disfarçar a raiva que estava sentindo por Nakuru estar pendurada em seu pescoço.

"Você veio me visitar? Me convidar pra sair? Sim, sim, sim!!! Eu quero sair com você Touya!" – dizia Nakuru com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto apertava o pescoço de Touya.

"Nakuru! Desce daí!"

Nakuru dá uma risadinha sem graça, e solta o pescoço dele.

"Eu não vim aqui falar com você!"

"Ele veio conversar comigo." – diz Eriol surgindo atrás da porta – "Vamos, entre!"

Touya observa Eriol com um olhar firme, enquanto este, o observa com um doce sorriso no rosto.

Nakuru fica parada à porta, observando.

"Vamos Nakuru..." – diz Spinel Sun empurrando a cabeça dela com suas mãozinhas – "Eriol precisa conversar seriamente com ele."

"Mas e o nosso encontro Touyaaaaaa, como fica??" – diz Nakuru.

Touya não escuta, pois Eriol já tinha fechado a porta, deixando Nakuru e Spinel Sun do lado de fora.

"Sakura...." – murmura Tomoyo da varanda de seu quarto.

Tomoyo tinha lágrimas que escorriam de seus lindos olhos violeta. Uma leve brisa soprava, e levantava seus cabelos negros. Uma de suas mãos estava sobre a cerca da varanda, e a outra, a esquerda, enlaçada na corrente que Tomoyo levava no pescoço. 

Ele pega a ponta da corrente, a deixando sobre a palma da mão, e beija o pequeno objeto que estava nela.

"Espero que me entenda, e que me perdoe, Sakura....

"Como foi deixar isso acontecer Kerberus???" – gritava Yue no quarto de Sakura.

"Não foi minha culpa!" – tentava Kero, inutilmente se defender, enquanto tomava sua forma original.

Yue, abria novamente o livro com as cartas Sakura. As cartas giravam em torno dos guardiões...

"49, 50, 51, 52..." – contava Yue.

"Uma das cartas desapareceu..." – dizia Kero.

"Como pôde permitir que isso acontecesse! Você é o guardião responsável por proteger as carta, Kerberus!" 

"Também não sei como isso foi acontecer... Não senti nenhuma presença estranha, nada!"

"E quando sentiu a falta dessa carta?"

"Hoje quando fui verificá-las..."

"E quando tinha sido a última vez que as verificara?"

"Antes de Sakura viajar, quando ela guardou as cartas no livro, e me pediu pra cuidar delas, até a sua volta..." – diz Kero triste, ao se lembrar de Sakura.

"O quê?" – grita Yue – "Sakura fez isso a 10 dias! Sua obrigação era verificá-las todos os dias..."

"Eu sei... e o que vamos fazer agora?"

Yue encarou Kero, enquanto estendeu sua mão esquerda, e carta por carta pousou em sua mão.

"Podia começar cuidando direito dessas cartas! É o mínimo que você pode fazer..." – diz Yue.

Yue coloca as cartas no livro, e o entrega pra Kero.

Kero abre a gaveta, e leva um tremendo susto!

"O que foi Kerberus?"

"A chave mágica, a chave da estrela..."

"O que tem ela Kerberus?" – diz Yue se aproximando e olhando para dentro da gaveta.

"Ela... "– começa Kero.

"Desapareceu!"– dizem Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo, encarando um ao outro.

Touya estava sentado à frente de Eriol. Não era nem um pouco agradável conversar com aquele garoto. Mas Touya sabia que ele seria o único que poderia lhe explicar os últimos acontecimentos...

"Soube que teve um sonho com Sakura, não?" – diz Eriol tentando quebrar o silêncio da sala que já durava minutos.

"Sim, duas vezes."

"Duas vezes?"

"Sim. No primeiro sonho ela me pedia pra não chorar, porque ela estava bem..."

"Seu pai teve o mesmo sonho, não?"

"Sim..."

"Me permite ver esse sonho?" – perguntava Eriol.

"Sim."

Neste instante Eriol abriu uma de suas mãos, e Touya foi tomado por uma energia dourada.

Touya fechou seus olhos.

__

"Sakura." sussurrou Touya. "Sakura, é você minha irmã?"

"Sim, Touya." respondeu a garota. 

"Você é um anjo?" indagou Touya.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

"Por que?" perguntou seu irmão. "Por que isso teve que acontecer? Por que você nos deixou, Sakura?"

Sakura sentiu o quanto seu irmão estava sofrendo.

"Minha hora tinha chegado, Touya." respondeu. "Por favor, não chore por mim. Morri ao lado da pessoa que amo. Morri feliz."

Sakura viu o lábio de Touya estremecer. Lentamente ela se aproximou e abraçou seu irmão. Ele começou a chorar em seus braços.

"Shhhh!" sussurrou Sakura carinhosamente. "Não chore, Touya. Senão você me deixará triste também."

"Ah, minha irmãzinha. Tudo é tão diferente sem você."

"Estou sempre com você, Touya. Viverei sempre em seu coração." falou Sakura, suavemente. "Mas a vida continua. Minha hora chegou, não a sua. Lembra quando a mamãe morreu?"

"Sim, eu me lembro. Por quê?"

"Você prometeu para ela que não choraria sua morte." disse Sakura. "Quero que prometa isso para mim também. Prometa que vai continuar a viver, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Faça de conta que eu me mudei para outro lugar, o que, de certa forma, é verdade."

"Ah, Sakura..." começou Touya.

"Prometa." falou Sakura.

"Eu prometo. Não vou me esquecer de você, nunca!" falou seu irmão.

"Preciso ir." falou Sakura, se levantando. "Não se esqueça jamais da promessa que fez hoje. E não se esqueça que eu sou feliz onde estou agora."

"Para onde você vai?" perguntou Touya.

"Para um lugar onde poderei te observar, junto com Shaoran, até que possamos nos encontrar novamente." respondeu Sakura. 

"Eu te amo, Sakura."

"Eu também te amo, Touya. Adeus."

"Adeus, Sakura."

Touya abriu os olhos.

"Sakura como sempre se preocupando com seus amigos e parentes... Mesmo depois de morta..."

"Sakura não está morta!!!" – grita Touya.

"Se acalme..."

"Eu sinto isso... sei que ela está em algum lugar, viva..."

"Touya, Sakura e Shaoran apareceram pra mim, e como minha magia pude fazer Tomoyo os ver também..."

"Tomoyo me contou... "

"Você precisa aceitar, Touya..."

"Não!" – grita Touya interrompendo Eriol – "Vai negar que não sente algo no ar?"

"Está bem, Touya. Não vou negar isso. A presença de Sakura continua muito forte... "

"Então... "– diz Touya como se quisesse uma explicação para aquilo. 

"Pensei que tivesse perdido seus poderes de percepção, afinal, você os deu para Yue..."

"Eu achei o mesmo... Mas algo em mim mudou, desde que Sakura desapareceu..."

"Quando teve o segundo sonho?"

"À dois dias..."

"Posso?" – pergunta Eriol abrindo sua mão direita.

Touya assente com a cabeça, e fecha os olhos. Eriol lança novamente sua magia...

__

Touya e Fujitaka estavam em casa. Já era tarde, quando ouviram alguém bater na porta da frente. Touya abriu a porta. 

"Sakura!!!" diz Touya completamente espantado.

Sakura, estava lá, diante dos olhos de Touya. Ele estava imóvel.

Touya suspeitava que fosse o espírito de sua irmã, mas ele não possuía mais poderes, havia os dado a Yue... Touya não enxergava mais espíritos. 

Sakura começava a chorar. O primeiro impulso de Touya foi puxá-la para si e abraça-la. Fujitaka apareceu na porta em seguida, e ficou completamente surpreso.

Fujitaka os abraçou, e os três ficaram assim, por um longo tempo.

Passaram-se alguns dias, e Sakura não havia lhes permitido contar para ninguém sobre sua volta.

"Mas por que não, Sakura?" perguntava Touya.

"Por favor Touya... Não me sinto preparada..." dizia Sakura.

Touya observava sua irmã... Ela estava diferente, de alguma forma. Nem contar sobre como chegara ali ela tinha contado... Sakura apenas chorava...

Tanto Touya, quanto Fujitaka sabiam o motivo daquela tristeza... Shaoran...

Sakura, um dia, desceu completamente pálida para o café. Ela mostrou um pequeno buque de flores de cerejeira que havia encontrado pela manhã sobre sua cama ao acordar.

"O que é isso, Touya?" perguntava Sakura ao seu irmão.

"Eu não sei Sakura, não fui eu." respondeu Touya.

"Não olhe pra mim desta forma filha, também não fui eu." disse Fujitaka.

Isso se repetiu nos próximos dias, porém, agora, os buques vinham com pequenos bilhetes onde diziam: 

"Você tem que aceitar o que aconteceu (...) aliança (...)"

Sakura a cada dia parecia mais perturbada, o que deixava tanto seu irmão, quanto seu pai, muito preocupados...

Numa certa manhã, Sakura desceu as escada e olhou para seu pai e para seu irmão, e disse:

"É o Shaoran!!!"

"O que tem o Shaoran?" perguntou Touya.

"É ele que está deixando as mensagens, Touya. Eu tinha que estar com ele agora, e não aqui com vocês."

"Sakura, Shaoran te amava" diz Touya pacientemente, tentando fazer com que sua irmã entendesse a perda de seu amado. "Ele não iria ficar te assustando deste jeito. Por que você acha que ele faria isto?"

"Eu não sei Touya, eu apenas sinto isso.... Alguma coisa não está certa. Eu não deveria estar aqui." diz Sakura.

"Então, onde você deveria estar, Sakura?" perguntou Fujitaka com todo cuidado.

"Com Shaoran, que é onde meu coração está!" respondeu Sakura.

Touya se levantava rapidamente, como se tivesse perdido a paciência, e se coloca em frente a sua irmã, dizendo:

"Shaoran se foi. Você teve muita sorte em sobreviver, seja grata por isso!"

"Eu seria grata se esta fosse a coisa certa a fazer, mas não é, Touya!" replicou Sakura.

"O que você está dizendo, Sakura?" pergunta Fujitaka.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um instante. De repente uma forte luz branca surgiu iluminando toda a sala. De dentro dela surgira uma pessoa.

Sakura abrira um lindo sorriso na face. 

Todos puderam ver então, a pessoa que ali estava. Era Shaoran.

"Shaoran?" perguntou Sakura quase num sussurro. "É realmente você?"

"Sim, meu amor, sou eu." Retrucou o recém chegado com um sorriso.

Fujitaka e Touya ficaram observando a cena em silêncio. Sakura se jogava nos braços do seu amor perdido, chorando de alegria, e este, a abraçando de volta da forma mais carinhosa que poderia existir.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntava Touya.

"É bom rever vocês." disse Shaoran.

"Nos desculpe, Shaoran. Nós não estamos entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui. Primeiro vocês dois estavam mortos, depois Sakura reaparece sem ferimento algum, e agora você surge do nada. O que está acontecendo? Nós estamos ficando loucos ou isto é apenas um sonho?" pergunta Fujitaka muito confuso.

Shaoran deu um passo a frente, para se colocar ao lado de Sakura, segurando a mão dela, como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la.

"Não, vocês não estão ficando loucos, e isto também não é um sonho." disse Shaoran.

"Então, o que é?" perguntou Touya.

"Eu estou apenas deixando a alma de Sakura saber que ela está no lugar errado. Nós nunca deveríamos ter nos separado desta maneira. Nós nos perdemos quando tudo aconteceu. Então ficamos confusos. E isto também é sobre a aceitação e o deixar ir, Touya. A alma de Sakura se perdeu, mas chegou até aqui devido ao seu amor por ela e a sua recusa em aceitar o que realmente havia acontecido." diz Shaoran.

"Eu não estou entendendo, Shaoran." falou Sakura. "Eu não me lembro de termos nos separado. Nós estávamos juntos no avião. Eu não vejo como eu possa estar morta se estou aqui."

"Não se lembra de nada, Sakura? Tinhas que ir ao banheiro e deixaste sua aliança comigo, pois tinha medo de perdê-la quando lavasse as mãos. Neste meio tempo tudo aconteceu. Nós nos separamos porque nosso elo havia sido quebrado. Como você estava sem sua aliança, em vez de se reunir a mim, sua alma ficou confusa e se perdeu. Eu sei que isto é difícil de se entender, amor, mas é a verdade." diz Shaoran olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de sua amada.

"Touya?" – diz Eriol que estava ao lado dele.

Touya abre os olhos.

"Então foi isso que aconteceu?" – diz Eriol caminhando novamente até sua poltrona.

"Mas, mas você nem viu o resto..."

"Não era necessário." – diz Eriol com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Isso foi um sonho?" – pergunta Touya intrigado.

"De certo que sim!"

"Mas, mas como?"

"Seu amor por Sakura é tão grande que fez você criar essa ilusão. Onde ela poderia voltar pra você, caso sua alma fosse perdida, devido a um elo ter sido quebrado."

"E isso não poderia ser possível?"

"Touya... é impossível se quebrar um elo... As alianças eram apenas o símbolo desse elo. O verdadeiro elo entre eles era o amor, e este jamais poderia ser quebrado."

"Mas então, porque sinto a presença de Sakura tão forte? Tão presente?"

"Touya... Ela está presente em seu coração, está presente em cada lembrança sua, em cada objeto por ela tocado. Quando uma alma possuí poderes mágicos, sua magia fica presente, para sempre. Você deve sentir a presença mágica das cartas Sakura, do báculo da estrela. Eles ainda possuem magia muito forte..."

"A ponto de brilharem?"

Eriol hesita por um momento, mas logo responde:

"Sim, a ponto de brilharem. Se pegar alguma das cartas Sakura, verá que ela brilhará. Porém com o tempo, elas voltarão a adormecer. Assim como ocorreu com meu antecessor."

"E a magia dela desaparecerá?"

"Sua magia estará sempre presente, porém não será forte o suficiente para manter coisas sobre seus domínios mágicos. Por isso, tomei a liberdade de cuidar das cartas Sakura. Kerberus ficou de traze-las para mim, conforme a magia de Sakura for enfraquecendo..."

"E quanto ao báculo?"

"O que tem o báculo?"

"Ele também parará de brilhar?"

"O báculo? Brilhar?"

"Ele não brilha?"

"Não sem a invocação de magia de Sakura, e..."

Touya parte correndo atravessando a sala, antes mesmo que Eriol pudesse terminar sua frase.

"Touya... Você está certo... A presença de Sakura está presente... Esqueci de te contar uma coisa, isso não foi um simples sonho... Mas talvez seja melhor deixar as coisas da forma em que estão... Ou talvez não... Não cabe a mim decidir o rumo que as coisas irão levar.. E nem a você Touya" – pensa Eriol.

"Ande rápido Kerberus!" – dizia Yue enquanto voava.

"Estou indo!" – dizia Kero que vinha logo atrás de Yue.

Os dois guardiões voavam. A noite começava a cair sobre Tomoeda.

"Tomoyo?"

"Oi meu amor..."

"Você está melhor?"

"Estou sim..."

Eriol abraçava Tomoyo. Os dois estavam observando o sol se pôr no horizonte, na varanda da casa de Tomoyo.

"Não precisava se preocupar tanto comigo, Eriol. Eu estou melhor!"

"E como não me preocupar?"

Eriol sorria, e invadia Tomoyo pelo olhar, como costumava fazer. E desta vez, ela o guiava à isso, o intenso brilho de seus olhos chamavam Eriol para dentro de si. Eriol beijava Tomoyo, quando alguém os interrompeu...

"Eriol!!!!" – gritava Kero, já em sua forma falsa, se colocando entre o casal.

"Kero!" – diz Tomoyo assustada.

"Eriol!" – diz Yue que agora entrava na varanda de Tomoyo – "Fomos até sua casa, e não havia ninguém. Então seguimos a sua presença."

"Yue, Kero! O que aconteceu?"

"A chave mágica de Sakura!" – gritava Kero – "Desapareceu!"

"O que?" – perguntava Eriol sem entender.

"E não foi só isso..." – continuava Kero.

"O que aconteceu? Anda, me diga!" – perguntava Eriol aflito.

"Uma das cartas Sakura... Também desapareceu..." – adiantava-se Yue.

"Oh... não!" – dizia Tomoyo se jogando nos braços de Eriol – "O que isso que dizer, Eriol?"

"Eu... eu não sei..." – dizia Eriol enquanto confortava Tomoyo em seus braços.

Eriol observava a expressão dos dois guardiões. Eles estavam realmente espantados com aquela situação. 

"Sakura... Espero que saiba o que está tentando fazer... Espero que escolha o caminho certo... " – pensava Eriol.

Yue, Kero e Eriol rapidamente se viram.

"Vocês também sentiram?" – perguntava Eriol.

"Sim!" – respondiam os guardiões.

"Eriol, o que aconteceu meu amor?" – perguntava Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo fique aqui, por favor" – dizia Eriol.

Kero, Yue e Eriol corriam na direção daquilo que haviam sentido.

Tomoyo ficara a observar os três se afastarem. Ela leva a mão ao coração, e a fecha, apertando algo contra o peito.

"Sakura, eu já estou indo..."

__

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Touya passava uma de suas mãos sobre o nome de Sakura na lápide do cemitério. Ele estava de joelhos sobre o túmulo simbólico de sua irmã.

"Sakura..." – murmurava Touya.

"Touya?" – uma doce voz o chamava.

Ele se vira e se levanta rapidamente surpreso.

"Eu sabia... eu sentia!"

"Touya.... "– dizia a mesma voz.

Touya corre em direção a imagem que começava a se formar diante de seus olhos, mas é impedido...

A imagem estava envolta a uma forte luz branca, que ofuscava a visão de Touya impedindo que este continuasse a correr.

__

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela..." – dizia a voz suavemente.

Nesse instante, uma esfera de luz envolve o bolso de Touya, que então pôde ver do que se tratava...

No bolso de Touya estava a chave mágica de Sakura, que saía do bolso dele e flutuava em direção a imagem...

__

"Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós..." – continuava a suave voz – _"E ofereça-os..."_

"Sakura!" – dizia Touya ao ver a imagem já não mais ofuscada pela forte luz.

__

"A valente Sakura, que aceitou essa missão! LIBERTE-SE!"

O báculo agora estava diante de Sakura. A luz que a envolvia havia desaparecido. 

Sakura estava lá, diante dos olhos de seu irmão.

"Sakura!!!" – gritava Touya que corria em direção a sua irmã e a abraçava – "Eu sabia! Você está viva!"

"Touya!" – dizia Sakura enquanto devolvia o abraço à seu irmão.

"Por que demorou tanto pra voltar?"

"Não pude voltar antes Touya... Na verdade ainda não voltei..."

"Como não voltou?"

"Sakura!!!!" – um grito de longe podia ser ouvido.

"Kero!!!!" – gritava Sakura de volta.

Kero abraçava Sakura, que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Sakura!" – dizia Eriol.

"Eriol! Yue!" – dizia Sakura.

Yue abaixou a cabeça como forma de respeito a sua mestra, que estava ali, diante de todos.

"Sakura, você está viva!" – gritava Kero não acreditando em seus olhos.

"Não, Kero! Ainda não..." – dizia Sakura que estava novamente envolta a uma forte luz branca.

"Sakuraaaaa!!!! Nãooooo!!!!!" – gritava Touya tentando segurá-la, mas era inútil.

Sakura havia desaparecido diante dos olhos de seus dois guardiões, de Eriol e de seu irmão Touya.

"Mas por que?" – perguntava Kero à Eriol.

"Sakura... Espero que saiba o que está fazendo..." – dizia Eriol para si mesmo.

"Sakura!"

"Shaoran...."

"Conseguiu?"

"Sim!" – dizia Sakura ao lhe mostrar a chave mágica da estrela.

"Então os sonhos que criou refletiram em Touya?"

"Sim... "

"Só espero que Tomoyo faça sua parte..."

"Ela vai fazer... Eu sei que vai!"

Tomoyo estava diante do portão do cemitério. Ela havia esperado Eriol e os demais saírem de lá, para fazer a segunda parte de seu plano...

"Sakura... Me perdoe caso esteja agindo errado...." – dizia Tomoyo.

"Como? Será que você poderia me explicar isso de forma mais direta e objetiva?" – perguntava Touya à Eriol.

Todos estavam na casa de Eriol. Touya, Kero, Yue, Spinel, e Nakuru.

"Calminha Touya!" – dizia Nakuru sorrindo – "Tenho certeza que Eriol tem uma explicação perfeita para tudo isso, não tem Eriol?"

Eriol apenas sorria, o que deixava Nakuru um tanto quanto confusa.

"Sakura está tentando mudar o destino..." – começava Eriol.

"Mudar o destino? Mas isso é impossível..." – diz Yue.

"Nada é impossível quando se acredita que se pode faze-lo... "– dizia Eriol.

"E como ela fará isso?" – perguntava Kero.

"Ela deve saber a forma... Por isso invocou seu báculo mágico..." – continuava Eriol.

"Então aqueles sonhos que tive, era Sakura me avisando que precisava de minha ajuda?" – perguntava Touya.

"De certa forma sim... Ela está querendo dar um novo rumo para as coisas..." – continuava Eriol.

"E o moleque?" – perguntava Kero.

"Não posso te responder sobre ele Kerberus... Apenas sei que Sakura não deixaria seu amor sozinho... Se ela não conseguir mudar o rumo do destino dos dois, ela não mudará o dela sozinha..." – dizia Eriol.

"Não me importa o moleque!" – dizia Touya – "Eu quero minha irmãzinha de volta!"

"Se acalme... Não a nada que você possa fazer..." – dizia Eriol

"Por enquanto..." – pensava Eriol.

Tomoyo se aproximava do túmulo de sua amiga tão querida. Já era noite, e o vento soprava forte.

"Sakura... Estou agindo certo?" – dizia Tomoyo para si mesma – "E se tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho..."

"Srta. Daidouji! "

"Sim!"

Um homem com uma pá em mãos, chamava a atenção de Tomoyo.

"Tem certeza de que quer ver isso?"

"Sim... Preciso ter certeza de que o fará da maneira que deve ser feito."

"Como quiser!"

Aquele homem começava a tirar as flores, e os pequenos arranjos que se encontravam sobre o túmulo de Sakura. Em seguida, retirou os arranjos do túmulo ao lado...

Touya caminhava pra casa. Aquela conversa com Eriol de nada havia servido. Suas dúvidas e sua inquietação continuavam por tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

Yukito o acompanhava calado, juntamente com Kero, que voava ao lado dele.

Todos estavam calados. E nenhum deles tinha coragem suficiente para quebrar aquele silêncio.

Ao chegarem em frente a casa de Touya, Kero subiu rapidamente para o quarto de Sakura.

"Touya!" – disse Yukito ao quebrar o silêncio – "Eu vou para casa, qualquer coisa me chame!"

"Não!" – diz Touya enquanto segura o braço de Yukito – "É melhor ficar aqui! Sinto que muita coisa vai acontecer ainda esta noite..."

"Touya...." – diz Yukito surpreso.

Eriol estava pensativo sentado em sua poltrona.

"Sakura... Creio que não tem idéia do risco que está correndo... Mudar o rumo do destino é algo estritamente proibido..."

"Eriol!" – diz Nakuru ao entrar na sala.

"Onde ela está?" – pergunta Eriol ao olhar por detrás de Nakuru.

"Ela não está comigo..."

"Não?"

"Ela não estava em casa Eriol..."

"Tomoyo!" – diz Eriol – "Onde você está?"

Nisso, Eriol invoca sua magia , e vê Tomoyo saindo do cemitério. Ela carrega consigo uma pequena sacola.

"Tomoyo... o que foi fazer no cemitério a está hora... E sozinha?" – pergunta Eriol para si mesmo.

Touya e Yukito estão sentados na sala, em silêncio, quando este é quebrado por Kero.

"Touya!!!" – grita Kero voando de encontro à ele – "Chame Eriol, rápido!"

"O que aconteceu?" – pergunta Touya aflito.

"As cartas..." – diz Kero com uma expressão angustiada.

"O que tem elas, Kero" – pergunta Yukito.

"Desapareceram...." – diz Kero ao mostrar o livro vazio.

"Como?" – diz Yue, já em sua forma original – "Como isso é possível?"

"Voltem a sua forma original! Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun!" – diz Eriol trazendo seus guardiões a suas formas originais.

"Eriol..." – diz Spinel Sun – "Sakura está indo longe demais."

"Ela simplesmente não poderia ter ficado como um anjo?" – implica Ruby Moon.

"Vamos logo! Senão não haverá tempo de evitar o pior..." – diz Eriol.

"Quer mesmo que eu faça isso Srta.?" – pergunta um senhor à Tomoyo.

"Sim!"

"Quer mesmo destruir essa linda jóia?"

"Por favor..." – diz Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos – "Faça antes que eu desista..."

"Como quiser."

O Sr. Pega a pequena caixinha entregue a ele, e tira de dentro dela uma aliança.

"E a outra?"

"Está aqui!" – diz Tomoyo enquanto retira sua corrente do pescoço e pega a pequena aliança que se encontrava nela.

"Farei agora mesmo, Srta." – diz o Sr. ao pegar a outra aliança.

"Sakura!" – diz Shaoran.

"Elas vieram até mim!" – diz Sakura com um lindo sorriso, tendo a sua volta todas as cartas.

"O momento é esse, Sakura!"

"Sim... espero que todos tenham feito sua parte..."

"E que Tomoyo faça a dela..."

"Ela fará!"

"Sim, dará tudo certo meu amor..." – diz Shaoran enquanto a abraça.

Uma carta brilha mais forte dentre as outras...

"Sakura! Shaoran!" – diz Eriol enquanto se aproxima dos dois.

Sakura e Shaoran estavam no parque.

"Eriol... Por favor... Não tente nos impedir..." – diz Sakura.

"Sakura... Não posso permitir que faça isso!" – diz Eriol – "Não posso permitir que se destrua!"

"Eu já estou morta! Não tenho nada a perder, Eriol!"

"Não! Não diga isso! Sabe muito bem que não funciona assim para aqueles que possuem magia." 

"Eriol... Eu vou tentar!"

"Sakura... Não vou permitir!"

Neste instante Eriol lança sua magia, mas está é contornada pelas cartas Sakura que se colocam de frente a magia.

Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun tentam ultrapassar a barreira criada pelas cartas, mas são impedidos também.

Touya, Kerberus e Yue chegam ao local.

"Sakura!" – grita Touya – "O que você vai fazer?"

"Touya! Se afaste!" – diz Sakura.

"Sakura...." – grita Kerberus voando em sua direção, mas ele também é impedido por uma barreira mágica.

"Sakura!" – grita Tomoyo enquanto se aproxima – "Sakura...."

"Tomoyo!" – diz Eriol indo em direção a sua amada.

Tomoyo tira da pequena sacola que carrega consigo os dois ursinhos feitos por Sakura e Shaoran, e os lança em direção as cartas Sakura.

"Tomoyo, o que está fazendo?" – pergunta Eriol ao se aproximar dela.

"Eu... eu..." – começa Tomoyo quando é interrompida pelo grito de Sakura.

"Fogo!!!!" – grita Sakura.

A carta envolve os ursinhos e os destrui. 

"Não.. Sakura... Não faça isso!" – grita Eriol.

"Não Eriol!" – diz Tomoyo enquanto segura seu amado – "Deixe-a tentar voltar pra nós..."

"Tomoyo... Sakura não sabe com o que está brincando... Não sabe..." – diz Eriol – "Mas não vou impedir, por que você me pediu."

"O que vai acontecer, Eriol?"

"Agora já é tarde demais... Um novo rumo irá surgir. "

"O Elo foi quebrado!" – diz Spinel Sun que voa e pousa ao lado de seu criador.

Tomoyo observa Eriol sem entender.

Kerberus e Yue observam sua mestra. Ela tentaria o proibido...

"Esperança!!!!" – grita Sakura.

A carta que brilhara o tempo todo mais forte que as outras, lança seus poderes. Tudo é tomado por uma forte energia, e todos caem adormecidos, exceto Eriol, que fracamente olha para os dois amigos e chora.

Sakura acorda com o despertador.

"Sakura... Acorda... Está atrasada de novo!" – diz Kero tentando acordar sua mestra.

"Já vou... já vou..." – diz Sakura ainda sonolenta.

"Anda logo monstrenga!" – grita Touya da cozinha.

"Já vou!" – diz Sakura.

Sakura desce as escadas e encontra seu pai e seu irmão sentados a mesa do café.

"Mas é incrível isso!" – começa Touya – "Quanto mais essa mostrenga cresce, mais sono ela tem, e mais atrasada acorda..."

"Touya!!!" – grita Sakura com raiva – "Quer parar!"

"Deste jeito nunca vai arrumar um namorado!" – continua Touya!

"Vocês dois... parem..." – diz Fujitaka sorridente.

"Eriol... o que foi meu amor?" – pergunta Tomoyo.

"Não é nada..."

"Como nada? Desde ontem você está estranho..."

"Desculpe... estou apenas preocupado com o que vou presenciar hoje..."

Tomoyo observa Eriol, sem entender.

"Bom dia!!!" – diz Sakura ao se aproximar.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – diz Tomoyo ao ver o lindo sorriso no rosto de sua querida amiga.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – diz Eriol 

"Bom dia. – diz Shaoran ao se aproximar.

"Bom dia, Li!" – diz Sakura.

"Bom dia, Shaoran." – diz Tomoyo.

"Bom dia." – diz Eriol com uma leve tristeza no olhar, ao ver àquela cena.

"Quer dizer então que vai voltar mesmo pra Hong Kong, Shaoran?" – pergunta Tomoyo.

"Sim... tenho muitas coisas pra fazer lá.." – diz Shaoran.

"Mande lembranças para Meilin!" – continua Tomoyo.

"Claro!" – diz Shaoran.

Sakura observa tudo com uma certa tristeza, sem entender o por que...

Eriol observa seus dois amigos... Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer...

Sakura e Shaoran agora estavam sozinhos. Tomoyo havia saído com Eriol.

"Vamos nos ver de novo, Li?" – pergunta Sakura.

"Claro!" – diz Shaoran.

"Vou sentir sua falta. "

"Eu também."

"Quando você vai?"

"Amanhã... dia 20."

"Espero que tenha uma boa viagem! E que seja muito feliz!"

"Desejo o mesmo pra você!"

"Adeus Shaoran!"

"Adeus Sakura!"

Sakura se afasta e deixa Shaoran para trás. Ele também sentia uma tristeza... Mas também não entendia o por que...

Eriol os observava. 

"Um novo rumo surgiu, Sakura... Como você desejou... Para evitar a desgraça daquele acidente, só haveria uma forma... Você não tomarem aquele vôo... E para não tomarem, não poderiam estar viajando em lua de mel, e consequentemente não poderiam ter se casado... Não poderiam ser amar..."

Eriol respira profundamente quando vê Tomoyo ao longe se aproximar.

"O Elo foi destruído em sua totalidade... Tanto as alianças quanto o principal símbolo do amor de vocês foi destruído. Os ursinhos que Tomoyo pediu para retirar de seus caixões... O amor entre vocês não existe mais, talvez isso seja mais triste do que suportar a morte de vocês... O destino não pode ser mudado sem que existam conseqüências... Me desculpem, Sakura, Shaoran, por não ter tido tempo de avisá-los sobre isso. Esse será o castigo que carregarei comigo por toda vida... "Poder alertá-los quanto a isso, e não tê-lo o feito"... Não existe mais a Carta Esperança, porque está nunca foi criada... Não existe forma de mudar isso... Me perdoem meus amigos... Me perdoem..."

"Eriol? Ainda com essa tristeza no olhar?"

"Shaoran vai embora de novo..."

"É por isso que está triste?"

"Não... Talvez..."

"Eriol... não estou te entendendo..."

"E nem conseguirá... Isto está além de mim..."

"Eriol?"

Eriol então se dá conta do que estava dizendo a sua amada. Ele sorri e a abraça.

"Shaoran ficou tanto tempo longe... Desde que Sakura transformou todas as cartas...E agora ele volta e fica tão pouco tempo..."

"Eu prometo que não farei isso com você!"

"Assim espero... Não conseguiria ficar novamente sem você!"

Eriol toma as mãos de Tomoyo e caminha ao lado dela.

"Sakura... Quem sabe um dia você e Shaoran possam se amar novamente, e serem felizes... Vou torcer por isso... O destino não pode ser tão cruel com vocês... Desperdiçar um amor assim é algo forte demais... Se pudesse, faria de tudo para a conseqüência deste seu ato, Sakura, fosse outra... Porque viver com a culpa de não ter tido tempo de alertá-los, já me consome demais... Só me resta uma coisa... Desejar felicidade a dois tão corajosos amigos... Boa sorte Sakura! Boa sorte Shaoran!"

Tomoyo abraça Eriol, e o olha docemente.

Eriol vê o brilho nos lindos olhos violeta de sua amada, dentro deles, encontra uma paz que estava distante dele, por muito tempo...

"Tomoyo, eu te amo muito!" – diz Eriol – "Não conseguiria viver um só dia sem esse brilho de seus olhos..."

"Eriol... Eu também te amo muito!"

Os dois se beijam e Eriol então percebe algo que o faz se sentir muito melhor...

"Agora sei porque não os alertei... Para ver novamente o brilho nos olhos de minha amada, preferi suportar a dor de uma culpa, do que nunca mais vê-la plenamente feliz... Que um dia vocês perdoem meu egoísmo, Sakura, Shaoran... Mas creio que a dor que sinto por não vê-los feliz, será minha penitência..."

Sakura está em casa, vendo televisão em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama.

Ela estava triste e não entendia o motivo...

"Por que estou me sentindo triste? Será que é por que Shaoran volta hoje pra Hong Kong?"

O programa havia sido interrompido por um plantão urgente. 

Sakura volta seu olhar para televisão e escuta a notícia...

"O Boeing acaba de cair em Tóquio. Após 10 minutos de sua decolagem o avião caiu. Não se sabe ainda os motivos da queda do avião. Os bombeiros já estão no local em busca de sobreviventes, mas eles acreditam não haver nenhum. O acidente foi muito grave e...."

Sakura desliga a televisão rapidamente. Lágrimas começam a rolar de seus olhos...

"Shaoran! Não!"

Uma lágrima escorre da face de Sakura, e caí no chão. Sua insígnia mágica se forma e uma carta é criada na sua frente.

Sakura observa a carta e sorri. Ela aperta a carta contra seu peito...

"Shaoran...."

Sakura entra correndo no aeroporto, que está cheio de pessoas aflitas correndo de um lado para o outro.

Sakura não entendia, mas sentia dentro de si que àquele não era o vôo de seu amado Shaoran.

"Isso, era o vôo pra Inglaterra." – dizia uma senhora ao lado de Sakura.

Aquelas palavras da senhora trouxeram uma alegria ao rosto de Sakura, uma alegria ainda maior quando uma voz conhecida chamara seu nome...

"Sakura!"

"Shaoran!" – diz Sakura que corre em direção a ele e o abraça – "Que bom que está bem!"

"O que foi Sakura? Está tudo bem?"

"Por um momento pensei que tinha te perdido...."

"Está falando do acidente com o avião?"

Sakura assente com a cabeça enquanto enxuga as pequenas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos...

"Foi um vôo para Inglaterra, se tivesse esperado darem a noticia inteira, veria que não era o meu vôo e não precisaria vir aqui pra..."

"Eu queria muito te ver Shaoran!" – diz Sakura interrompendo-o.

Shaoran olha fixamente nos lindos olhos verdes de Sakura. Eles brilhavam muito, não só pelas lágrimas que os tinha molhado, mas por outro motivo... Motivo que trazia uma felicidade imensa a Shaoran. Aquela tristeza que antes estava sentindo havia desaparecido.

"Sakura... eu..."

"Informamos aos passageiros do vôo 324 com destino a Hong Kong que o vôo foi cancelado. Pedimos para todos os passageiros que se dirijam a companhia aérea para agendarem novamente suas passagens. Obrigado!"

"Shaoran... Acho que falaram do seu vôo."

"É sim, Sakura... "

"Você vai lá?"

"Sim."

"Bom, acho que eu vou embor... "

"Não!" – diz Shaoran antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar a frase – "Vamos comigo cancelar a passagem, depois eu te levo em casa."

"Vai cancelar a passagem?" – perguntou Sakura sem entender.

"Sim... Por algum motivo não quero deixar o Japão...."

Sakura escuta aquilo com enorme felicidade.

Shaoran e Sakura chegam ao apartamento de Shaoran. 

Ele havia cancelado a passagem, alegando que aquele acidente o fez mudar de idéia quanto a viajar em aviões.

Sakura sabia, e muito bem, que aquele não era o motivo para ele cancelar tal vôo...

"Entre!" – diz Shaoran ao abrir a porta do apartamento.

Sakura entra e o acompanha até o quarto, onde ele descarregava as malas.

"Seu ursinho!!!" – diz Sakura pegando o ursinho de Shaoran sobre a cômoda – "Você ia deixá-lo aqui?"

"Ele estava aqui desde a outra vez que voltei pra Hong Kong com 12 anos..."

"Mas isso foi a mais de 6 anos Shaoran... Por que o deixou aqui?"

"Por não existir naquela época alguém a quem quisesse dar..."

"E ainda não existe?"

Shaoran ficara vermelho. Ele tinha sido tomado por uma sensação de vergonha e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Aquele sorriso de Sakura o encantava...

Talvez, Sakura sempre o tivesse encantado, mas ele nunca tinha percebido, ou não quisera perceber. Mas agora ele tinha certeza. Sakura enchia seu coração de felicidade.

"Espero que encontre logo alguém para quem dá-lo." – diz Sakura ao perceber que Shaoran não iria responder àquela pergunta.

"Creio que não vou entregá-lo a ninguém..."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei... Acho que se o entregasse a ela, ela me acharia criança..."

"Então existe uma pessoa?" – diz Sakura surpreendendo Shaoran, que não tinha se dado conta do que havia dito.

"É.. eu... Mas não irei entregá-lo..." – diz Shaoran um tanto vermelho e encabulado.

"Que pena.... "– diz Sakura ao colocar o ursinho de volta ao seu lugar – "Eu adoraria receber um ursinho de alguém que gostasse de mim de verdade..."

Sharoan observa Sakura... Ele sabia o que sentia por aquela linda garota...

"Mas veja Shaoran... Já está tarde... eu preciso ir!" – diz Sakura ao olhar para seu relógio – "Nos vemos amanhã?"

Sakura caminhava até a porta, deixando Shaoran estático em frente ao seu quarto.

"Shaoran?"

"É... claro! Nos veremos amanhã sim!"

"Que bom! Tchauzinho Shaoran!"

Sakura caminhava em direção a saída do apartamento de Shaoran. Ele não sabia o que fazer... Estava se dando conta do que estava deixando sair porta afora... 

"Sakura.. meu amor..."

"Sakura! Espera!" – grita Shaoran ao sair atrás de Sakura na rua.

"Shaoran! O que foi?"

"Eu... eu preciso de dar uma coisa...."

Shaoran entrega seu pequeno ursinho à Sakura.

"Shaoran...."– diz Sakura com um lindo sorriso – "Obrigada! Vou guardá-lo com muito carinho."

"Sakura... eu...."

"Shhhh!" – diz Sakura colocando um de seus dedos nos lábios de Shaoran.

O olhar dos dois se cruzara... Ambos enxergavam dentro dos olhos do outro àquilo que parecia estar lá todo o tempo, mas que eles não haviam enxergado antes.

"Sakura... Shaoran..." – dizia Eriol feliz ao observá-los através de sua magia.

Shaoran passava sua mão por entre os lindos cabelos castanhos de Sakura. Ela sorria, e seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam cada vez mais.

Shaoran aproximava seu rosto ao de Sakura, e ela, o abraçava.

"Eu te amo, Sakura!"

"Eu também te amo, Sharoan"

Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Era esta a cena que Eriol observava...

"Sakura e Shaoran abraçados, trocando, sem sombra de dúvidas, o beijo que selaria o destino deles, que traria de volta um Elo. E a prova deste Elo estava nas mãos de Sakura, encostado as costas de Shaoran. Aquele ursinho seria a primeira prova de que nunca, nada, e nem ninguém poderia romper um Elo tão forte... E nem o destino se arriscaria a destruí-lo... Porque este Elo não fora criado apenas de sonhos... A base dele era algo que nada teria forças suficientes para quebrá-lo... Amor!"

__

"Nada neste mundo é capaz de destruir o Amor. 

E se um dia o Amor for destruído, 

sê-lo-á por não existir mais nada.

.

No dia em que o Amor for destruído,

destrua-me antes, pois sem ele, 

nada faz sentido pra eu viver."

Talita de Carvalho Silva – 25/08/01

**__**

Nakuru

__


End file.
